Packages for filaments, strands, or rovings of continuous glass fibers are numerous. The packages facilitate unwinding of the strand from the package and minimize related processing problems. The packages typically are a membrane surrounding wound strands. One package incorporates an adhesive between the membrane and outer layer of strand to retain the strand against the inner wall of the membrane. Often, however, the adhesive peels off the film. The adhesive then contaminates the strand rendering it useless for reinforcing plastics. Other packages used shrink film as the membrane. Heat shrinkable film allows the membrane to adhere to the outer periphery of the package to an extent sufficient to retain the strand in contact with the membrane until the strand is substantially completely withdrawn from the package.
All of these packages found wide acceptance in industry. However, at temperatures above 90.degree. F. the exterior membrane in which the package is wrapped tends to relax with the result that the strand being withdrawn tends to birdnest and become entangled in a guide eye.